Baxter
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Emily Baxter se sentía en ocasiones como su hogar. Era su mentora, mayor por varios años y terriblemente gruñona; pero a veces se sentía como si fuese la única persona que realmente importaba en todo su mundo. Algo raro, si nos ponemos a pensar que esta casado y tiene una hija. Edmunds/Baxter (Ragdoll/Ahorcado de Daniel Cole)


**_BAXTER._**

**_Emily Baxter se sentía como su hogar, era su mentora, mayor por varios años y terriblemente gruñona, pero a veces, se sentía como si fuese la única persona realmente importante en todo su mundo. Algo raro, si nos ponemos a pensar que está casado y tiene una hija._**

**_…_**

**_.._**

**_._**

* * *

_E_dmunds estaba sentando en la incómoda silla que debía estar ocupando Baxter, aún tenía la camisa llena de sangre y las horas sin dormir le empezaban a pesar, no hacía mucho tiempo había llegado con el responsable del crimen Farewell esposado a New Scotland Yard y todos le habían visto alucinados.

Joder, él había dejado homicidios por cuestiones familiares y no por ser incompetente, como todos pensaban en ese rincón perdido del infierno.

Después de un rato de esperar sentando en una silla demasiado vieja e incómoda y de mirar los azulejos grises y llenos de suciedad Baxter entró a la oficina con gesto cansado, los puntos sobre su labio fue lo primero en lo que se pudo fijar y con algo de esa vieja vergüenza de novato solo atino a bajar la mirada cuando ella le miro totalmente enojada, en su rostro aún se distinguían la sombra de algunos moretones y algunos cortes no estaban del todo sanados lo que hacía, si era posible, que se viese más intimidante. Cabrona.

_—Eres un cabrón, en serio lo eres, ¡jodido idiota!_ — ella estaba enojada, movía las manos de un lado a otro y el cabello castaño le caía por el rostro desordenado y un poco graso, debía tener un par de días sin salir de ahí. Comprendió de rponto el cansancio y la insistencia de compañía en Thomas los últimos días. _—¿Tanto te costaba llamarme? ¡Joder Edmunds, da gracias a Dios la perra de Hall no se dio cuenta de esto, más bien, agradece la prensa no se dio cuenta de esto!_

_—Te llame, cinco veces._

_—¡Estaba en una jodida reunión con Vanita! Una reunión, de hecho, relacionada con los asesinatos Farewell cuando de repente llega Blake, corriendo y con la cara tan roja como un cerdo y nos avisa que tú, el idiota de antifraudes llegaste con un tipo desconocido y la ropa llena de sangre, imagina la conmoción que causo cuando añadió el tipo grito era el asesino apenas entro al lugar._

Ella sigue despotricando un rato, no es la primera vez que algo así pasa y sin embargo la reacción de Baxter nunca cambia, lleva unos pocos meses de detective privado y ya les ha ganado en varios casos, algún que otro caso de robos, desapariciones y secuestros, esta es la primera vez que les gana con un asesinato y no sabe bien como sentirse con ello, tiene una relación de tira y jala con la policía Metropolitana y sabe que este es uno de esos momentos claves de los que siempre se habla en las historias épicas, un punto de inflexión, si Baxter le hecha de la oficina puede decirle adiós a su relación cordial con la policía, si lo mantiene, bien, aún podía contar un poco con el cuerpo policial londinense.

_—Em, te llame cinco veces y deje varios correos donde te avisaba lo que estaba haciendo y también le mande varios mensajes a Blake, el tipo estaba tratando de escapar y no podía dejarlo ir..._

_—La sangre, ¿de quién es?_

_—Mía..._

_—¡Por eso debías esperar a que el jodido de Blake llegase! Mierda, ¿ahora que le digo a Tia? 'pues bien, tu esposo y padre de tu hija llegó con la camisa llena de sangre por hacerme el trabajo, no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar pronto, o al menos eso creo' _

_—Mía y de un cerdo, pasamos por una carnicería y de alguna manera terminé con sangre de cerdo en mi ropa, deja a las personas terminar de hablar joder._

Ella no le responde, sigue enojada, pues bien, que lo siguiera, él no se iba a disculpar por hacer su trabajo tal como ella nunca lo hacía con nadie. Sigue caminando en la oficina cuan leona enjaulada cuando se detiene de forma abrupta y con un suspiro cansado se vuelve hacia él, bajo la luz amarillenta de la bombilla Emily se ve fatal y no puedo evitar compadecerse de ella incluso cuando nota que abre la boca para, supone, seguir con el regaño.

_—¿Quieres algo de beber?_ —ella hace la pregunta en apenas un susurro después de un rato en silencio y él no puede evitar maravillarse y asentir ante eso, ninguno dice nada mientras ella aparentemente más calmada abre uno de los cajones del feo y abollado archivero gris que aún nadie tuvo la disposición de cambiar y saca una botella barata de Whisky para también sacar unos vasos de plástico decorados con animales._ —Sabes que eres un... Buen conocido para mí, cuando Blake llego como un maldito loco y nos dijo que estabas lleno de sangre y con un hombre que decía ser el asesino de Farewell me sentí conmocionada por un momento._

_—Lamento haberte conmocionado._ —su disculpa es sincera y ella lo nota, con los vasos de Whiskey servidos no puede evitar pensar en que están en algún bar apartado hablando en susurros de los casos que llevan y las posibles formas de resolverlo que ven, por un efímero momento se siente en casa, comprendido.

_—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Nosotros llevamos dos días estancados con las cámaras de seguridad y toda esa mierda legal..._

Y entonces sonríe, él se levanta de la vieja silla perteneciente a la Inspectora Jefe y se sienta en la incómoda silla de plástico frente al escritorio y entonces le empieza a contar como descubrió que fue el fontanero quién asesinó con brutalidad a las chicas de Farewells. Y mientras habla con su mejor amiga sobre muerte y monstruos algo dentro suyo que mientras Baxter este a la cabeza seguirá contando con la cooperación de la policía Metropolitana por un tiempo más.


End file.
